Árboles Secos
by Kagome-mel
Summary: Un sentimiento en común ¿te sientes tan solo como yo? ¿Crees que los árboles secos, siguen teniendo vida? Por que así me siento, como un árbol seco, de aquellos que ves en paisajes, te sacas fotos y exclamas "¡que hermoso!" te das la vuelta y no vuelves a mirar atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Árboles Secos**

**. **

**. **

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Viento.

Viento frío.

Además de la angustia en su pecho, era todo lo que lograba percibir, el frío viento que golpeaba su rostro.

Un viento frío que parecían navajas, que con cada azote se clavaba en su piel entumecida.

Luego vino el dolor, un dolor corporal inimaginable, tenía la sensación de que una manada de elefantes habría pisoteado su delgado cuerpo.

Quiso moverse, quiso abrir los ojos y ver donde se encontraba, pero aquella sensación de algo atirantando la piel de su rostro se lo impedía totalmente, ¿sería sangre seca? Se preguntó sintiendo su piel molesta al intentar hacer algún movimiento.

A duras penas y sintiendo que las pestañas se le arrancaban en el proceso, logró abrir los ojos, volviendo a cerrarlos nuevamente, la claridad de la mañana le impedía ver algo más, aunque se tratara de una mañana de invierno, aunque fuera una mañana nublada, no lograba ver con exactitud y juraría que si seguía intentándolo se volvería ciega.

Con una lentitud exagerada y es que realmente sus músculos parecían romperse en el proceso, llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de dolor, logró descubrir que tenía una profunda herida, aún abierta, en alguna parte de su cabeza.

Sus rizos estaban enmarañados, duros y pegajosos, y tenía la seguridad que toda aquella sangre provenía de aquel corte que le dolía horrores.

Logró sentarse, sobre aquel charco de sangre, lodo y hojas secas…

Intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido, sostuvo su cabeza entre ambas manos, recordaba a Harry, Ron y los Weasley gritando, recordaba a algunos de la orden indicándole que era una trampa y que acudir a ella significaría su muerte.

¡Sus padres!

Recordaba haber recibido una nota anónima, en realidad no iba dirigida a ella y si a Harry, había sido dejada en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y claramente decía "para Potter" en letras grandes.

Por la manera que Harry había leído aquella nota y levantó la vista en su dirección, de manera preocupada, supo que la nota tenía que ver con ella.

Les estaban avisando que habían encontrado a los padres de la "sangresucia" en Australia y que si el no acudía a rescatarlos, los matarían.

Lupin había leído y releído la nota y había llegado a la conclusión de que más parecía una advertencia a una amenaza.

¿Quién arriesgaría su pellejo por ellos, por _ella_?

Después de una larga discusión entre quien iría y quien no, los demás diciendo que era una trampa, que era mentira, que sus padres estaban bien escondidos y protegidos…

Ella no podía darse el lujo de pasar por alto aquella nota, ella debía ir, debía acudir a ellos. Sabía que Harry no podría acompañarla, el era la pieza principal, sabía que sí ella se lo pedía el iría, pero ella no podía hacer aquello, era su problema y de nadie más.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con dolor e impotencia al recordar el olor a carne quemada, la "protegida" casa donde se hospedaba la pareja Granger estaba en ruinas, todo ardía en llamas, no habían quedado cuerpos a los cuales velar y llorar.

Grave error al pensar que los mortífagos ya habían terminado su jornada en aquel pequeño pueblo. Dieron con ella, la torturaron hasta el cansancio, para ellos era una sorpresa que ella estuviera justamente allí, "la sangre sucia amiga de Potter" había dicho uno de ellos obligándola a arrodillarse, al intentar luchar, imponiéndose contra ellos, solo había ocasionado que la tomen por los cabellos y golpeado su cabeza repetidas veces contra el suelo.

Despertó al sentir que un _Crucio_ impactaba contra ella, y luego otro y otro… así sucesivamente…

Le gritaban maldiciones, _zorra, puta, sangresucia… _

"¿Dónde está Potter?"

"Vas a reunirte con tus muggles padres"

Realmente deseaba que así fuera.

No sabía con exactitud cuántos eran, tal vez tres o cuatro mortífagos, aunque sólo dos participaban de forma activa en aquella pequeña y divertida reunión.

Sentía que perdía los sentidos, pero cada vez que aquello ocurría me reanimaban con algún golpe o algún hechizo.

Ya no tenía más fuerzas, una patada contra mi rostro me mandó directo al suelo y escuché como discutían entre ellos, tal vez tratando de dar fin a mi vida, discutiendo como seria.

Un _Avada_ estaría bien… me encantaría haberles dicho.

Luego silencio… era como si me hubieran dejado sola…

Escuché pisadas alrededor de mi cuerpo hasta que uno de ellos quedó en cuclillas mirándome fijamente, tenía puesta la máscara…

No dije nada y él tampoco, simplemente nos observamos por unos segundos.

Lo sentí agacharse contra mí y colocar una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, aquel simple acto me causó un dolor extremo.

En cuestión de segundos, nos habíamos aparecido, nos encontrábamos en un lugar totalmente distinto.

Juraba que me iba a encontrar frente a frente con Voldemort, pero allí estábamos, en medio de un bosque de árboles secos.

El se levantó y me observó una vez más, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté entre lágrimas, me estaba salvando la vida, ¿sería la misma persona que nos había advertido sobre aquel ataque?

El no se movió, siguió rígido dándome la espalda, solo fueron unos segundos y el parecía debatirse entre irse o quedarse.

-es lo único que puedo hacer por ti… - susurró y desapareció

Mi mente estaba aturdida y algo en mí, decía conocer aquella gruesa voz en algún lugar, pero el cansancio fue más y lentamente mis ojos se cerraron dejando de sentir absolutamente todo a mi alrededor.

…

Aquel recuerdo me perseguía constantemente, soy Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, huérfana…

La guerra había dejado profundas cicatrices en el corazón de cada uno de nosotros, ese mismo día, nació otra mujer, en aquel bosque de árboles secos dejé de ser aquella Hermione, me sentía un árbol seco, como aquellos aun existentes en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Ayudé a Harry Potter, estuve allí para él y una vez ganada la lucha, la batalla, la guerra, di media vuelta y me fui, dejando atrás todo aquello que yo más creía amar, dejando atrás el mundo mágico. Olvidé por completo el motivo de mi esfuerzo por ser alguien entre ellos, de querer proteger a los más débiles e indefensos.

Di media vuelta y comencé a vivir una vida común, con gente totalmente ordinaria.

Y era feliz… o así quería creer…

Atendía una pequeña vinoteca en París…

Y si… era feliz, lejos de todo aquello que amé algún día. Lejos del bullicio del mundo mágico.

La campana de la entrada del local se hizo escuchar, advirtiendo que había llegado gente, y los escuché, un grupo de hombres entrando por la puerta y seguramente tomando asiento en algún lugar que les sea de mayor comodidad.

-Hermione… - llamó mi atención Elian

Un hombre de 60 años, aún sumamente apuesto para su edad, alto y delgado. Siempre vestía camisa blanca, pantalón beige y unos mocasines marrones, traía en mano una copa de vino y en la otra un paño blanco, claramente limpiándolo.

-sé que ya es tu hora de irte… pero ¿podrías por favor atender aquella mesa que acaba de ser ocupada?- prácticamente suplicó – odiaría que el nuevo y torpe mesero me atienda gente tan elegante… - comentó estirando el cuello y observando la mesa por encima de mi cabeza

Yo simplemente sonreí ante su preocupación, bueno quien no… el nuevo mesero realmente era un desastre… solía decirle a Elian que se debía a su edad, a penas tenía 16 años y era su primer trabajo de verano y el siempre respondía "tu tienes 23 y tengo la impresión que siempre fuiste así de dedicada toda tu vida".

Y no tenía idea de lo correcto que estaba.

Tomé en mis manos el elegante cuadernillo con tapa de cuero que utilizábamos para anotar los pedidos, y un menú por si se les apetecía comer algo.

Con una rápida mirada estudié el grupo de jóvenes hombres que vestían de forma elegante, como si acabarán de concluir una larga e importante reunión a estas horas de la noche.

Me acerqué con una gran sonrisa en los labios a aquella mesa de cuatro.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos… mis labios y mis manos temblaron ante la simple idea.

Aquel cabello platinado, aquel perfil aristocrático, siempre tan impecable como en épocas de _Hogwarts. _Pero con aquel aire de madurez, sus rasgos mucho más masculinos que en años anteriores. No recordaba haberlo vuelto a ver después de la gran batalla.

El se veía tan distraído, en aquel folleto de ballet que traía en las manos, que en ningún momento levantó la vista.

Antes que el siquiera pudiera notar mi presencia me recompuse, respiré nuevamente y sonreí lo más amable posible.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Hermione… ¿tienen algún pedido especial o prefieren ver nuestra carta de vinos? – pregunté evitando su mirar, el cual al escucharme había levantado la mirada lentamente.

El simplemente me miró, la observaba pero era como si no la conociera, el volvió su atención nuevamente a aquel folleto y aquello me tranquilizó por el momento.

Fingí no conocerlo también, aunque dado el poco y nulo contacto que habíamos tenido en épocas de adolescencia, yo realmente me estaba comportando de manera inmadura, era claro que no fuimos amigos y por tal no había la necesidad de saludos hipócritas y las pocas palabras e insultos que algún día compartimos debía quedar en el olvido.

-Buenas noches Hermione… nosotros no somos de la zona, somos de Nueva York… así que, que nos aconsejas? - preguntó uno de ellos, simpático, de unos 25 años, cabello castaño, _muggle. _

Yo simplemente sonríe ante la amabilidad, pero no pude evitar pensar, que estaba haciendo Malfoy sentado junto a otros muggles. Al menos dos de ellos, ya que al tercero pude reconocer como un _Slytherin_ a más. _Nott. _

-tal vez un, Laurent Perrier Ultra Brut… Es un vino seco elaborado en su mayoría de uva Chardonnay, con un 55% de esta cepa, y un 45% de Pinot Noir…

-puede traernos una botella de ese vino… y tal vez unos quesos para picar… - respondió el mismo _muggle_.

-claro que sí, si desean algo más solo deben llamarme.

-Hermione… ¿cierto? – preguntó, siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta, sus ojos eran amables y su sonrisa aún más.

-así es… - respondí con un leve saludo con la cabeza y dando media vuelta sintiendo sus miradas sobre mí.

De manera calmada y sin apuro alguno entré a la cocina, pidiéndole a Jossef, nuestro chef, que prepare una tabla de quesos, me sostuve del mesón unos segundos, perdiéndome ahí.

-¿te encuentras bien Hermione?-preguntó sin dejar de lado sus actividades.

Yo sonreí y asentí.

-viejos recuerdos querido Jossef, nada que vaya a quitarme el sueño – dije bajando por las escaleras donde guardan los vinos

…

…

…

El verano en París siempre había sido su favorito, incluso en su infancia, caminar por las calles de París era simplemente refrescante.

La reunión había sido mejor de lo pensada, y es que después de la guerra y con la cruda y dura forma que el mundo mágico había acusado y culpado a los seguidores del Lord Tenebroso, la forma en como su fortuna había sido amenazada por el ministerio, no le había quedado más remedio que expandir sus negocios.

Los _muggles _habían sido particularmente apasionados con el tema de generar dinero y riquezas, y esa solo fue la primera cualidad y similitud que halló en ellos.

La batalla en Hogwarts había ocurrido hacía 5 años atrás y ni aún con todos esos años la comunidad mágica se había recuperado, los perjuicios habían disminuido pero las pocas familias sangre pura que aún quedaban en el reino mágico no daban el brazo a torcer, insistían en unir en matrimonio a sus hijas con magos sangre pura, fuera la edad que fuera de dichos magos. Por tal motivo los pocos jóvenes que quedaban, eran más que cotizados y aquello representaba un punto a favor.

Por otro lado el resto de la comunidad mágica, insistía en mirarnos como la escoria que éramos y no retrocedían ni se mordían las lenguas a la hora de hacernos saber sus opiniones en contra de nosotros.

Así que, al ver todo un imperio amenazado salimos buscando nuevos horizontes los cuales conquistar, creyendo que tal vez los tontos y descerebrados muggles nos dejarían ganar su dinero de manera fácil, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al vernos con gente inteligente y por demás creativa, no necesitaban de la magia para tener cosas increíbles a su poder. Eran dignos de admirar realmente, aunque, aquello no era algo que admitiría abiertamente.

Realmente era muy tarde cuando salimos a las calles a buscar algo de comida, pero a aquellas horas de un día sábado era más probable embriagarse a alimentarse.

Una pequeña pero pintoresca vinoteca llamó mi atención, algo en ella se sentía cálido y me detuve unos segundos.

-entremos… - dijo uno de los muggles que nos acompañaban

Frank y Henry Smith, dos hermanos que comenzaron desde muy jóvenes en los negocios, los conocimos a un año atrás y habíamos comenzado a trabajar juntos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa cercana al ventanal que daba a la calle, así podríamos mirar a aquellas parejas que caminaban alegres, pasados de copas, después de todo, estábamos en la ciudad del romance, era normal ver a las parejas un poco más acarameladas y explícitas de lo que normalmente serían.

Sobre la mesa, justo delante de mi asiento había un folleto, por lo que veía habría un acto, una obra de ballet, estarían representando al "Lago de los cisnes".

Interesante, sería una buena manera de pasar su fin de semana, jamás había ido en todos estos años conviviendo con muggles, había ido a una obra de ballet.

-buenas noches… - aquella voz-… mi nombre es Hermione… ¿tienen algún pedido especial o prefieren ver nuestra carta de vinos? – preguntó de manera jovial

_Granger… _

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar darle una rápida mirada a Theo, quien también me lanzó una rápida mirada de complicidad.

Ella parecía absorta a todo aquello, se la veía más fresca que una lechuga, como si realmente ella no conociera a nadie en aquella mesa, su sonrisa seguía siendo amable, sus ojos mostraban un brillo peculiar y juraría que incluso se la veía radiante, algo totalmente diferente a lo que había visto en la última batalla.

En aquel entonces no parecía ser ella, tenía un semblante apagado y sus ojos eran dos pozos sin fondo, sin vida alguna.

Ella traía una falda negra corta, medias negras y tacones altos color negros, una camisa blanca y sus rizos amarrados en un moño totalmente despeinado.

Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie sabía de la vida de Hermione Granger luego de la batalla en Hogwarts, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, nunca entendí el porqué Potter y Weasley nunca hicieron pública su desaparición o tal vez porque ellos mismos estuvieran implicados.

Ella no acudía a ninguna fiesta de fin de año, las que hacían para navidad, año nuevo, reunión de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, ni siquiera a las celebraciones a los héroes de guerra, nada.

Fueron 5 años que Hermione Granger no dio señales de vida.

Y ahí estaba ella, trabajando de mesera como si fuera una muggle común y corriente, aparentando no conocerlo…

-Buenas noches Hermione… nosotros no somos de la zona, somos de Nueva York, así que, ¿Qué nos aconsejas? – preguntó Frank de manera galante, estaba coqueteando con ella y Granger seguía sonriéndole amablemente.

-tal vez un, Laurent Perrier Ultra Brut… Es un vino seco elaborado en su mayoría de uva Chardonnay, con un 55% de esta cepa, y un 45% de Pinot Noir… - respondió con voz suave

No pude evitar dar una media sonrisa, aquel tono de sabelotodo no lo cambiaría ni en un millón de años, es más, apostaba que al comenzar a trabajar en aquel local, ella se había estudiado todos los vinos que servían y los que no.

-Puede traernos una botella de ese vino… y tal vez unos quesos para picar… - dijo sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento

-claro que sí, si desean algo más solo deben llamarme.

-Hermione… ¿cierto? – preguntó, siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta

¿Solo yo sentía esas ganas ridículas de bufar? ¿O es que realmente Frank estaba siendo demasiado obvio a propósito?

-así es… - dijo ella asintiendo a modo de saludo, dio media vuelta y la manera en cómo contorneaba sus caderas al caminar fue estudiado por los cuatro hombres

-ufff creo que voy a pedirle que se case conmigo… - bromeó Frank arrancado risas de dos de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

Pero no a Draco…

Luego de una espera de 10 minutos, vio la cabeza de rizos crespos de Granger a aparecer nuevamente, traía en mano una botella de vino y tras ella, un joven adolescente, ella se hizo a un lado para que el procediera a dejar la tabla de quesos en el centro de la mesa y ella procedió a servirles uno a uno.

Cuando fue su turno, ella se inclinó levemente, pudo sentir un suave olor a miel de sus cabellos y un escote de piel cremosa y aparentemente suave al tacto.

Levantó la vista y procedió a tomar un trago de su copa.

Henry y Frank agradecieron, ella se alejó de la mesa y esa fue la última vez que la vio en lo que restó de la noche.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Árboles Secos**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Caminamos en silencio.

Realmente agradecía, que Nott fuera un hombre de pocas palabras y con sentido común. Éramos los últimos en salir de aquella cálida vinoteca, por insistencia de Frank, nos habíamos quedado hasta lo último, con intenciones de volver a ver a aquella "arrebatadora mesera", como el había insistido en llamarla, repetidas veces, pero su turno había finalizado y ella ya se había retirado.

El local cerró y nos despedimos ahí mismo, afuera del local, nos hospedábamos en distintos hoteles, así que nuestros caminos se separaban. Nos dimos las manos, un par de "buenas noches", y seguimos con nuestro camino.

Yo me encontraba más callado de lo normal, su aparición de Granger no significaba gran cosa en realidad, pero me asombraba ver lo bien y feliz que se veía, ¿no había sido ella, la que había luchado por los derechos de igualdad en el mundo mágico? Se la veía mucho más feliz lejos de todo aquello, siendo una simple mesera.

-fue una buena noche… - comentó Nott – vi que te interesó aquella obra de ballet, deberíamos ir…

-¿desde cuando te interesan las actividades muggles? – pregunté con una sonrisa, caminábamos lento, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin prisa alguna

-desde que las muggles que aparecen en aquel folleto, son por demás de lindas… - respondió con una media sonrisa, levantando los hombros tratando de quitarle importancia

-podríamos ir mañana por la noche… creo haber leído, que comienza a las 19:00 pm.

-¿y luego? – preguntó mirándome de reojo

Yo me mantuve callado unos largos segundos, pensando en que haríamos luego de terminada la obra, no es que tuviéramos la necesidad de quedarnos más tiempo en París. En realidad nuestro trabajo allí ya había terminado. Henry y Frank volverían a Nueva York y nosotros en teoría deberíamos volver a Londres.

Pero aquellos rizos volvieron a mi mente como si de un flash se tratara.

-y luego… podríamos volver a aquella vinoteca nuevamente – comenté de manera casual

No lo miré, pero podría jurar que Nott me miraba de manera burlesca.

-me parece bien… quien sabe logro invitar una copa de vino a la bailarina francesa – dijo con una media sonrisa

Yo sonreí y asentí, en realidad aquella idea no estaba para nada mal. Tal vez una cita era todo lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

…

…

…

Cuando Elian le había dicho que podía retirarse, ella no dudó dos veces, tomó su cartera y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de él. No pudo evitar dar una última mirada hacia la mesa que ocupaban aquellos simpáticos hombres, suspiró y salió de allí.

Quería llegar a su apartamento , quitarse aquellos zapatos, y sumergirse en su tina con agua caliente, tomar una buena copa de vino y dormir plácidamente hasta que su estómago le pidiera comida al día siguiente.

Su apartamento estaba relativamente cerca, solo a un par de cuadras de la vinoteca donde ella trabajaba. Vivía en un pequeño pero pintoresco apartamento, la sala y cocina eran juntos, los separaba un pequeño mesón de mármol, con cajones blancos. Contaba con una sola habitación y un baño privado, también tenía un guardarropas realmente espacioso, dado el tamaño de su apartamento, amaba su tina blanca de patas doradas que daba a un hermoso balcón que se unía junto a su habitación. Lo había decorado con muchas flores blancas.

En realidad no es que ella ganara mucho como mesera, es más, lo que ganaba le daba para pagar sus cuentas y comer. Había heredado la casa de sus padres, la casa donde ella había vivido toda su infancia junto a ellos, esa casa había decidido alquilarla, gracias a esa renta, es que podía tener un mejor estilo de vida. El ministerio de magia le había ofrecido una jugosa cuantía mensual por haber sido una de las heroínas de guerra, ella se había negado rotundamente. En cambio a eso, prefirió firmar un contrato donde aquella mensualidad, destinada a su cuenta en Gringots, fuera destinado a los niños que habían quedado huérfanos a raíz de la guerra.

En algún momento, Elian le había preguntado, si ella nunca había tenido la intención de estudiar, de ser profesional, "alguien en la vida". Ella simplemente le sonrió y le dijo "tengo todo lo que necesito".

Aquellos sueños habían quedado atrás, no quería tener nada que ver con sus sufrimientos y preocupaciones del pasado, había luchado mucho tiempo, para poder superar aquellos dolores, o al menos disminuirlo. Porque cuando nadie la veía y se encontraba en la soledad de su hogar, ella se permitía recordar, recordar a aquellos que amó y que ya no estaban.

Algunos días pensaba, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan obstinada y valiente, sus padres estuvieran vivos, si no hubiera metido su nariz en aquellos problemas ajenos, si se los hubiera llevado lejos…

Porque después de todo, no era su maldito problema, ¿no era eso lo que solían decir aquellos magos y brujas? Que era una _sangresucia_, una aberración que no tenía derecho a sus poderes, pues bien, no era su problema, pero quiso insistir, quiso ser fiel a sus amigos y a sus creencias.

¿Qué había ganado con todo ello? _Nada, _un gigantesco _nada. _

Así que, allí estaba ella, metida en una tina de agua caliente, viviendo en París, como una muggle común y corriente. Si quiera recordaba la última vez que había ocupado su varita, y pensándolo bien ¿Dónde había metido aquel trozo de madera?.

No mantenía contacto con ninguno de sus antiguos amigos, solo con Ginny y muy de vez cuando, siempre y cuando ella usara un ordenador para comunicarse o un teléfono, nada de chimeneas encantadas o cartas vía lechuzas.

Había tomado una sola copa de vino, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, una botella entera sería muy placentero.

…

…

…

La obra de ballet había sido fascinante, era una noche de domingo, acompañado por Theo, decidieron ir y conocer de que trataba esta danza, que los muggles insistían en alabar, y realmente había sido una sorpresa al verse tan sumergido en la historia que contaban, a mi lado derecho, Theo se veía tan impresionado como yo de principio a fin.

Como buenos Slytherin, no podíamos irnos de manos vacías, fuimos hacia los camerinos a modo de felicitar a las bailarinas, terminamos saliendo de allí, con dos despampanantes rubias, ambas de nacionalidad Francesa.

Nos pidieron unos minutos, para darse el tiempo de cambiarse y salir por ahí a dar una vueltas. Salimos a las calles de París con dos hermosas mujeres colgadas de nuestros brazos, aquello era sencillamente magnífico.

Como si mis pies estuvieran bajo algún encantamiento, terminaron entrando a aquella vinoteca tan pintoresca, aquella que habían visitado la noche anterior, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, esperando atención, mientras las dos chicas parloteaban sin cesar.

Theo participaba fervientemente en sus conversaciones, ¿y quien no? Era un pecado rechazar un buen polvo, y aquellas dos, realmente prometían uno muy bueno.

Cuando estaba a punto de quejarme, sobre quien nos atendería, _estaba algo ansioso, _pude ver sus rizos castaños nuevamente acercarse hacia nosotros, vestía muy similar a la noche anterior, con la única diferencia que el día de hoy, no traía camisa y si una blusa blanca que se le ajustaba mucho más a su pequeña cintura.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hermione… ¿tienen algún pedido especial o prefieren ver nuestra carta de vinos?-preguntó ella de manera amable con aquella sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa la cual yo me preguntaba cuando se gastaría, parecía un ensayo, así como su presentación y su semblante amable, algo no se sentía, _real. _

-¡Hermione! – exclamó la rubia que acompañaba a Theo- ¿Comment ça va? – preguntó ella, algo asombrada y con una sonrisa genuina en los labios

-Très bien ¿et toi? – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se la veía tranquila, pero la forma en como golpeaba el lapicero contra el cuadernillo de anotaciones, daba la impresión de que algo en su interior le inquietaba.

-cuanto tiempo… pensé que habías vuelto a Londres… Hermione estuvo con nosotros una temporada, era muy buena bailando… - comentó la rubia haciéndome levantar una ceja, algo sorprendido, la rubia parecía realmente sincera.

-amabilidad tuya, ¿Qué les traigo de beber? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa en los labios, cambiando de tema tan rápido que nos dejó algo sorprendidos y aturdidos, pestañeando un par de veces y sin saber exactamente que responder.

_Granger, Granger… canté su nombre en mi mente…_

Las chicas tartamudearon un poco, aún sintiéndose fueras de lugar.

-el vino que nos aconsejaste anoche estaría bien… Hermione – dije mirándola fijamente, ella me observó por unos largos segundos, con aquellos grandes ojos color avellana, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.

Pronunciar por primera vez su nombre en voz alta, me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en los labios, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de que me había llevado a hacerlo, o tal vez si, el hecho de que ella pusiera su atención en mi y viera en mis ojos que yo, Draco Malfoy, recordaba quién era ella, Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, ese era un buen motivo.

-claro que sí, ¿puedo traerles algo para picar? – preguntó ahora refiriéndose a las chicas, como si lo reciente fuera algo totalmente natural.

-una tabla de charcuterie, estaría bien – respondió una de ellas, no supe cual, en realidad no tenía mucho interés en descubrirlo, mis ojos seguían puestos en Granger.

-perfecto, enseguida vuelvo con su pedido, si necesitan algo más, solo deben llamar – terminó por decir, dio media vuelta y yo ahí mantuve mi vista, viéndola alejarse mientras contorneaba sus caderas de aquella forma tan peculiar.

-siempre ha sido rara… - comentó una de ellas, ahora si llamando mi atención.

-¿conocen a la mesera? – pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta, es más, lo habían acabado de decir, que Granger solía bailar ballet, pero había decidido alejarse, aún así, decidí abordar el tema nuevamente.

-oh sí, estuvo con nosotros un par de meses, dado a que nunca había bailado y no estaba familiarizada con el ballet, lo hacía muy bien, tranquilamente hubiera conseguido un papel en la obra, tal vez con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación, lograba un papel más importante – comentó ella.

Sabía por demás que Granger, de habérselo propuesto, sería la protagonista de aquella obra, nada podía pararla cuando ella se lo proponía, la pregunta era ¿Qué sucedió?, Tampoco hubo necesidad de preguntar.

-pero era muy rara – comentó la rubia a mi derecha – el ballet es una danza donde debes entregar alma y corazón, y Hermione, simplemente no parecía estar dispuesta a entregarse… - dijo ella levantando los hombros, quitándole importancia en el asunto – o… tal vez su pequeña estatura la desmotivó - dijo con una sonrisa

Frunció el ceño, pensando que Granger no era tan pequeña, estaba seguro que al menos llegaba a los 1.65 o tal vez 1.67, claro que al lado de las dos rubias que fácilmente llegaban a los 1.80, ella realmente se vería pequeña. Por otro lado, ¿Granger desmotivada? Buen chiste.

-sabes que eso no es un problema… - comentó la rubia en su delante – es más… cuando se trata de una danza de par, es más fácil manejar una bailarina pequeña y liviana… pero claro la altura es la elegancia personificada – terminó por decir, mirando a Theo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, el par de rubias no paraban de hablar, Theo parecía un niño de 5 años en navidad, como si tuviera dos enormes regalos en su delante y no supiera cuál abrir primero, y yo, simplemente me mantuve al margen. Mis ojos de vez en cuando la recorrían al acercarse a las mesas para atender a las personas que llegaban.

El local no estaba específicamente lleno, tampoco era algo que ella no pudiera dar cuenta por si sola, pero verla caminar era algo, placentero, por así decirlo. Tenía un lindo par de piernas, caderas redondeadas, glúteos redondos y una muy diminuta cintura, juraría que con un solo brazo lograba envolver su cintura. No pude evitar sonreír de medio lado al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos.

La rubia a mi costado al parecer contaba alguna anécdota graciosa y tal vez pensó que el motivo de mi sonrisa era debido a ello, se apegó a mi brazo y siguió hablando. Theo, siempre tan perspicaz, no pudo evitar sonreír burlesco y negar con la cabeza, mirándome con disimulo, su mirada gritaba, "¿quieres parar por un momento?", obviamente refiriéndose a mi intensa y para nada disimulada observación hacia Granger, yo simplemente sentí comezón en el ojo izquierdo y decidí rascarme con el dedo medio, dedicándole un gesto obsceno, haciéndolo reír levemente.

…

…

…

Estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible por ignorar su insistente mirada, ¿acaso no estaba acompañado de dos despampanantes rubias? ¿Por qué tenía que gastar su tiempo observando cada uno de mis pasos?, siempre estuve orgullosa de aquel don de interesarme más por mis actividades, que por un idiota que simplemente quería saciar su curiosidad, ignorando su insistente mirada olímpicamente.

Porque justamente era eso lo que Malfoy quería, saber exactamente como había ido a parar en París, siendo mesera de una pequeña vinoteca ¿no? Tenía que ser eso, ¿Qué otro motivo tendría el para mirarme tan fijamente?

Después de eso, la noche realmente estaba tranquila, ni que decir el movimiento, contando que estábamos en épocas de verano, en teoría temporada alta, pero aún así, allí estaba yo, bromeando con mis compañeros de trabajo, ya que habían pocas mesas que atender.

-Hermione… ¿conoces a aquel hombre que no te quita la mirada de encima? – preguntó Elian, mirando de reojo a Malfoy, por algún extraño motivo, Elian siempre traía una copa en una mano y un paño en otra.

-para nada… - mentí con descaro - ¿Por qué? – pregunté fingiendo interés

-pues porque no te quita la vista de encima – comentó el nuevo mesero, el joven de 16 años, si no mal recordaba un español de nombre Antonio – cuando yo miro a una chica de esa manera, es porque pues… quiero… ya sabes… con todo incluido – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aquello me hizo rodar los ojos y reír

-créeme… él no… - dije negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, era absurdo

-pero si dices no conocerlo… ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó dudoso

-pues….pues… porque yo lo digo y punto, y por último no tienes edad para meterte en charlas de adultos, ¿no tienes obligaciones? – lo regañé apuntando hacia una mesa de recién llegados, escuché como bufaba y tomaba entre manos el cuadernillo de anotaciones

Elian me miraba con una ceja en alto, como si estuviera estudiando mis reacciones.

-sabes Hermione… nunca me ha gustado involucrarme con mis trabajadores, ya sabes… mientras menos sabes de su vida personal, más fácil es despedirlos cuando se amerita… - comentó de manera casual – trabajas para mi hace ¿3 años? – preguntó pensativo

\- 4 años, 6 meses y 19 días… para ser exactos… - dije restándole importancia con un moviendo de manos al ver su mirada algo asustada

\- ¿llevas un calendario? – preguntó – de todas formas… - continuó sin dejarme responder y decirle que "si" pero mejor así - … tu vida debería tener un rumbo sabes…

\- ¡uy! Me llaman por allá – dije al ver la mano de Malfoy indicando que le llevara la cuenta – conversamos luego… - le dije con una sonrisa para luego enviarle un beso

\- ¡salvada por la campana! – dijo elevando la voz, lo cual me hizo reír levemente, pero yo ya estaba a medio camino llevándole a los Slytherin y a sus respectivas rubias la cuenta de la noche

Entregué la cuenta y me alejé lo suficiente, era de mala educación que el mesero estuviera pendiente de la cantidad de dinero que traía el cliente, además, era Malfoy, no había necesidad de ver la cantidad de dinero que traía, era obvio que traía encima más de lo que ella ganaba en el año entero, se burló.

Ellos se levantaron de la mesa, despidiéndose de ella, Malfoy no volvió a mirarla en ningún momento y agradeció por ello, una vez que ellos se alejaron y salieron del local, agradeciéndole a Elian en el proceso, ella procedió a acercarse a la mesa para recoger lo que parecía ser la propina.

Sus ojos se agradaron al ver la cuantía que _él _había dejado sobre la mesa, vendría ser un poco más de lo que ganaba en un mes de trabajo en aquella vinoteca, miró la puerta por donde el se había ido, incrédula, ¿sería común en el dejar esa cuantía? ¿Lo hacía por ser ella? ¿Intentaba humillarla, mostrándole la cantidad de dinero que tenía para derrochar? ¿Qué mierda intentaba demostrar él?

-¿en serio no conoces al magnate? – preguntó Antonio, quien, al igual que ella, no podía dejar de mirar la cantidad de dinero dejado sobre la mesa

Esta vez no fui capaz de responder, me mantuve callada, limpié la mesa donde ellos habían estado minutos atrás, y el dinero lo puse en el frasco comunal, normalmente nos lo repartíamos entre los meseros y chef de cocina al finalizar el mes.

Aquella insistencia en la mirada de Malfoy no me traía buena espina…

…

…

…

La noche había sido, particularmente entretenida…

Era lunes por la mañana, estaba sentado en la poltrona del cuarto de hotel, tomando un café y leyendo el periódico, levanté la vista unos segundos, me distraje de mi lectura y observé a la muggle con la que me había acostado la noche anterior. Sin duda una mujer glamurosa, bien dotada y con unos movimientos que parecía enseñado por los dioses.

Pero aquello no me había relajado ni un poco, la noche anterior había vuelto a recordar y soñar, en mi sueño, Lord Voldemort seguía vivo, pude ver a muchos muertos, mis padres, Potter, _Granger… _desperté y solo vi la claridad de la luna, el olor a jazmines de la hermosa rubia a mi lado, solo había sido un sueño.

Mi padre en Azkaban y mi madre viviendo su vida como un alma en pena, por verse obligada a estar lejos de su esposo, no era realmente una vida digna y ahora Granger, aunque todo en ella apestara a felicidad, algo me decía o gritaba en mi interior, que ella estaba rota, tal vez, tanto o más que yo.

Desde la noche del sábado mi mente me gritaba que me alejara, que volviera a Londres a atender mis negocios, negocios que no avanzaban a ningún lugar si su dueño y señor no llegaba a firmar papeles, mi mente me decía que dejara de jugar al payaso.

Le había dicho a Theo, esa misma mañana, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios…

"_nos vamos al medio día, el traslador ya está listo"_

Pero lo que mi mente no entendía, o tal vez si… ya que todo va de la mano, es que yo siempre había estado obsesionado con _ella._

Verla de manera tan repentina, había sido fatal para mi.

De niño, solía ser caprichoso, insensible y terriblemente competitivo, decía odiar a la _sangresucia_, ella representaba todo lo contrario de lo que se me había enseñado desde la cuna, tenía las mejores calificaciones y era mejor que el en absolutamente todo. Me sentía mejor cuando la hacía llorar, creo yo que desde ahí era un niño algo enfermizo, ya que insistía en obtener su atención de la peor manera posible.

De adolescente, me volví aún más caprichoso, aún más insensible, pero también me había vuelto envidioso, siempre había tenido todo en la vida, nada se me era negado, pero había algo que yo no podía obtener, ni con dinero, ni con influencias, y de comentarles a mis padres, seguramente me harían una buena sesión de torturas, así que, lo guardaba en el fondo de mi ser, como el mayor secreto de mi vida, esto que deseaba, era lo que todos los demás adolescentes tenían a su alcance, la amistad que _ella _les ofrecía, pero allí estaba yo, el enfermizo Draco, insistiendo en llamar su atención, a punto de insultos.

Luego vino la guerra mágica, y ahí entendí, de la peor forma, que fui criado por dos incompetentes padres, que si bien ellos tenían sus creencias, no debieron inculcarlas y obligado a su hijo a mantener esas mismas creencias erróneas.

Voldemort, era sólo un mestizo a más, un idiota con aires de grandeza, poderoso si, pero un completo idiota, sádico, enfermo y todo lo que vivió en la mansión Malfoy, _su propia _mansión, siendo ocupada por aquel ente, lo hizo entender, cuan equivocado estaba y lo errónea que había sido su crianza, con aquellos perjuicios contra la sangre.

En aquel entonces, solía pensar mucho en _ella, _solía pensar, si algo hubiera sido distinto, si se hubiera acercado a ella de manera humilde, buscando su amistad y comprensión, apostaba que ella lo habría aceptado sin pensar dos veces. Por eso no delató a Potter cuando lo trajeron con el rostro desfigurado, por eso a final de cuentas decidió cambiar de bando, salvó su vida de _Granger_, un par de veces, aunque ella no estuviera consciente de eso.

Había algo, un pequeño detalle, que el no se perdonaba… haber llegado tarde… no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarles la vida a sus padres muggles.

Lanzó sobre la mesa, aquel periódico que tenía entre sus manos, odiaba recordar, odiaba sentirse débil, se levantó de la poltrona y sin siquiera pensarlo realmente, se vistió y se dirigió al único lugar donde podrían decirle donde encontrarla. _La vinoteca. _

Su hotel no estaba realmente muy lejos, vistió como un muggle y salió algo apresurado, sus piernas eran largas y no demoró mucho en llegar al lugar deseado, pero al ver que el lugar estaba cerrado se sintió estúpido, y una vez sus nervios se habían calmado, se sintió más estúpido aún, se sentó en la vereda al frente del local y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Que mierda iba a decirle a Granger?

"_hola soy Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas de mi?" _o tal vez "_hey Granger, ¡soy yo! ¡ Tu archienemigo del pasado! Vine a decirte que anoche te mire el culo durante toda la velada"_

_Genial… simplemente genial… _

Estaba a punto de levantarme, cuando vi un señor mayor acercarse a mi, tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, algo singular…

Era obvio, verme ahí sentado como un idiota, hablando solo y luciendo como maniático, ciertamente no era nada bonito de verse.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó él, yo simplemente me levanté y le di una leve sacudida a los pantalones que traía puesto, quitando una suciedad imaginaria

-no realmente, pero… gracias – murmuré dispuesto a irme

-soy el dueño de este local… - dijo de manera significativa, apuntando la vinoteca, traía en manos unas llaves, las que ciertamente abrían la puerta de entrada – te reconocí, viniste dos noches seguidas y anoche dejaste una jugosa cuantía para una de mis chicas.

Yo simplemente me mantuve callado, mis labios se hicieron una fina línea, _genial… _ahora me vería como el acosador de una de sus meseras…

-¿quieres pasar? – preguntó de manera lenta, abriendo la puerta de su local

Yo seguía mudo, a pasos lentos me acerqué a la entrada y suspiré, ya que… de todas formas no perdía nada, un par de palabras con el viejo no cambiaría nada ¿o sí?

El dejó un par de cosas sobre el mostrador, tomó dos copas en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra, con un asentimiento de cabeza, me indicó que me sentara, y así lo hice, sintiéndome levemente incomodo.

El quitó el corcho de la botella y procedió a verter un poco de vino tinto en cada copa y luego tomó asiento en mi delante.

-incómodas a Hermione – dijo de manera directa, sincera y cortante, tomó un sorbo de su vino – explendido… - dijo el confundiéndome por un momento, pero luego caí en cuenta que exclamaba por el vino que había acabado de probar – pruébalo… es magnífico… - incitó y así lo hice

-es muy bueno… - concedí luego de mojar mis labios en el líquido rojizo

-no creas que con dejarle una gran suma de dinero vas a lograr que ella se sorprenda, ella es distinta, no es como las mujeres que estas familiarizado – dijo tomando nuevamente de su copa

Yo simplemente sonreí…

-lo sé, es muy probable que el hecho la haya humillado – comentó el enfermizo Draco Malfoy, aquel idiota que no sabía como más llamar su atención

El pestañeó un par de veces sintiéndose confundido…

-¿conoces a Hermione? – preguntó sin dejar de observarme

-no, sólo de vista… - respondí, y pensándolo bien, no era ninguna mentira, no la conocía, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella y el que hayamos compartido una educación en Hogwarts y una _guerra_ en bandos contrarios, no nos hacia realmente conocidos.

-ya veo… bueno tendrás que ser más sutil, Hermione es… especial, y también tendrás que esperar su turno, recién comienza a las cuatro de la tarde – dijo para levantarse y tomar la copa entre sus manos

-en realidad, me voy al medio día a Londres…

-pena por ti… - comentó sin una pizca de remordimiento, yo fruncí el ceño, realmente odiando a aquel vejestorio en aquellos momentos.

Él estaba ocupado en la barra, sería tan fácil hechizarlo y extraerle la información que yo necesitaba, pero allí estaba, el nuevo y renovado Draco Malfoy, advirtiéndole que si lo hacía de aquella forma no llegaría a ningún lugar, ¿Dónde estaba el enfermo y egoísta Draco? Cuando necesitaba de él, se esfumaba.

-gracias por el vino… - murmuré de repentino mal humor

-cuando gustes… - respondió el, levantando una mano a modo de despedida, sin siquiera dignarse a levantar la mirada.

Salí del local y una repentina idea cruzó mi mente, no había sacado vacaciones en muchos años, tal vez quedarme unos días en París, me haría un bien tremendo. Después de todo, ¿quién no necesita un descanso de vez en cuando?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Árboles Secos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había vuelto al hotel con pasos lentos y pausados, realmente no sabía si el quedarme unos días más en París, sería bueno para mí, pero sentía que era lo correcto, si me detenía a pensarlo por un segundo y veía el lado lógico de aquello, se trataba realmente de una locura.

Estaba seguro, que si insistía en acercarme a Granger, ella no dudaría en patearme el trasero, bien conocía su mal carácter y su poca paciencia.

Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, llegué al hotel, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón muggle, venía pensativo y no presté mucha atención a mi alrededor.

Pero allí estaba Theo, mirándome interrogante y con cara de muy pocos amigos, con un vano intento de invadir mi mente, logró llamar mi atención. Sonreí ante su fallido intento de intrusear en mi cabeza.

\- no sabía que fueras una vieja entrometida Nott - dije con una media sonrisa, Theo tenía muy mala cara y parecía a punto de gritar, cosa que sería totalmente irreal y extraño, tratándose de él.

\- me dejas esperando en el lobby del hotel, por casi 40 minutos y encima tengo que hacer tu trabajo sucio Malfoy, muchas gracias - respondió el de mal humor, firmando un par de documentos con la recepcionista.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿trabajo sucio? A que rayos se refería con trabajo...

Me rasqué la cabeza con incomodidad… rayos… había olvidado completamente a la bailarina francesa, la rubia que sabía menearse muy bien, la cual había quedado olvidada en la comodidad de mi cama.

-pues… ¿se fue contenta? – pregunté con sarcasmo, logrando sacar una muy pequeña sonrisa de los labios de Nott.

-no sabía que los muggles conocieran tantas maldiciones… - comentó cómo si hablara de buen clima – ¿estás listo? Solo quiero volver a Londres y tomarme un buen whisky, en mi mullido sillón– preguntó, comenzando a caminar esperando a que yo siguiera su paso

\- sabes, he decidido, tomarme unos días libres… - comencé como quien no quiere nada, Theo detuvo su caminar y me miró con el ceño fruncido – hace mucho no vengo a París y…

\- estás loco… - bufó negando con la cabeza – ¿realmente piensas que Granger te dará una pequeña y mísera oportunidad? ¡Eres Draco Malfoy, por el amor a Morgana! – comentó elevando levemente la voz, logrando que algunos muggles nos miraran extrañados

\- no lo hago por Granger – respondí orgulloso, orgullo herido en realidad, levantando la quijada levemente, Theo simplemente sonrió burlesco ante mi respuesta

\- Draco, has estado obsesionado por esa… "hija de muggles"… desde el momento que entraste a Hogwarts, cometiste las peores estupideces de tu vida, a favor y en contra de esa chica… ella si quiera le ha dado una oportunidad a sus amigos, en el transcurso de los años… ¿Qué te hace pensar, que lo hará contigo? ¿Vas a decirle tus secretitos y las veces que metiste la pata para tenerla a ella a salvo? – preguntó tratando de llamarme a la voz de la razón

\- no caería tan bajo… - murmuré, teniendo ciertos recuerdos en mi mente

\- ¿entonces dime, que mierda buscas, al quedarte aquí? – preguntó sentándose en uno de los sillones más cercanos, con la intensidad que Theo hablaba, siendo un hombre de pocas palabras y totalmente desinteresado en la vida personal ajena, realmente me hacía pensar en la locura que se trataba, el quedarme en París.

-… no lo sé Theo… como puedo responderte, algo que me vengo preguntando por años y no le hallo respuestas…

\- bueno… si lo que quieres es quedarte, pues no seré yo quien te contradiga, veré que decir allá en Londres cuando regrese… - respondió levantándose del sillón con una expresión de "ya que"

\- gracias… - le dije tendiéndole la mano, la cual el recibió y luego palmeó mi espalda

\- no dejes que te hagan pasar malos ratos, si ves que la empollona de Granger, no va dar el brazo a torcer, solo vuelve… - dijo con cierta molestia en la voz

\- es un hecho… - respondí divertido

Nott se fue en el traslador que teníamos programado para el medio día, y yo simplemente me quedé contando las horas para poder degustar una buena copa de vino.

…

…

…

Era lunes por la noche y el movimiento estaba realmente lento, tanto así que nos sentamos en la barra con el chico nuevo, mientras acompañábamos a Elian, en su interminable labor de limpiar sus copas de vino.

-hoy por la tarde, tuve una visita algo peculiar… - comentó él, sin detenerse en su ardua tarea

-¿ ah si? – respondí sin darle demasiada importancia, mis codos estaban apoyados en el mesón y en una de mis manos descansaba mi rostro con cierto aburrimiento.

\- un joven peculiar… me arrepiento no haberle preguntado su nombre, pero compartimos una copa de vino…

-¿ ahora te embriagas con gente que no conoces? - pregunté burlesca – no quisiera llegar a tu edad – reí levemente, el simplemente asintió, dándome toda la razón

\- es que, verás… el joven ha venido dos noches seguidas, y cuando llegué abrir la vinoteca, él estaba sentado en la vereda al frente, como esperando algo o… alguien – comentó como si nada, aquellas palabras me hicieron tragar seco, solo había una persona que había visitado aquella pequeña vinoteca dos noches seguidas – lo invité a pasar – dijo levantando los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿ hiciste qué? – pregunté más que todo temerosa que el imbécil de Malfoy, se le hubiera ocurrido decir que me conocía de algún extraño lugar.

\- no hablamos mucho, dijo que se iría hoy al medio día a Londres – comentó con una mirada disimulada, yo por el contrario, solté un fuerte suspiro, aliviada por esa gran noticia – tienes trabajo… - dijo apuntando una mesa al fondo

Me di media vuelta, dispuesta a ir y atender a nuestros clientes, había un solo cliente sentado en la mesa al lado de la gran ventana que daba a la calle, un rubio platinado, vestido de muggle y transpirando Aires de grandeza.

-al parecer me mintió… - dijo Elian elevando la voz, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera escucharlo – ya que… atiéndelo bien – casi, casi podía sentir una sonrisa burlesca a mis espaldas

Con pasos firmes, con la libreta en mano, a un paso de perder la circulación en mis dedos, llegué hasta su mesa y fingí una sonrisa.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Hermione, le gustaría ver la carta de vinos o ¿tiene algún pedido en mente? – pregunté

Él simplemente no se dignó a mirarme, estiró la mano en mi dirección, pidiéndome la carta, la cual le alcancé, luego de un leve escrutinio, pidió el vino más caro que teníamos, me sentía en la necesidad de bufar en su rostro, pero me contuve.

La noche fue tranquila, le serví su vino a Malfoy, el cual lo tomó callado y serio, dejó el pago en la mesa luego de una hora, y se marchó.

Me apegué a la mesa, había tomado media botella, de un vino que, generalmente la gente no deja una sola gota, solo por el hecho de que valía mucho más que un salario, dejó el valor del vino y una muy jugosa propina, aquello me ponía de un muy mal humor.

Esta vez, nadie tuvo el coraje de hacerme alguna pregunta, simplemente se mantuvieron callados.

Y así fueron dos días más, dos días donde Malfoy se aparecía, con su porte altivo, vistiendo de forma muggle y veraniega, se sentaba en la misma mesa, todas las noches, pedía el mismo vino, tomaba la misma cantidad y dejaba sobre la mesa a cada noche que pasaba, un monto mayor, a la noche anterior.

Ningún otro mesero quería atenderlo, por temor a que él no dejara la misma cantidad de propina, motivo que me obliga a verle su cara estirada, durante lo que restó de la semana.

Al siguiente día, desperté de un gran humor, era mi día libre, normalmente no solía ocuparlo, pero dada a las circunstancias y a que no quería ver a cierto idiota sentado, en el lugar que había sido mi hogar y mi refugio, durante tantos años, decidí tomarlo.

Venía caminando de manera distraída, en una mano traía dos nuevas macetas de arcilla, una encima de otra y en la otra mano, un helado de vainilla en cono de galleta.

últimamente tenía una idea en mente, tendría un pequeño huerto en macetas, solo pequeñas plantas, como especias, no era especialmente buena cocinando, incluso muy pocas veces lo hacía, pero ya que, mi nueva vida era tan atractiva y emocionante como la de una anciana de 80 años.

Había tomado el camino más largo, pero por ende menos transitado, para volver del mercado a mi pequeño departamento, en estas épocas del año y a este horario, era simplemente imposible caminar sin toparse con alguien, evitar contacto físico lograría salvar mis macetas de una torpe caída, de eso estaba segura.

Como si estuviera llamando por ello y toda aquella historia de la ley de atracción, lo que piensas atraes, pues desgraciadamente, dice ser muy verídica.

Sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra algo duro y de gran tamaño, cayendo de mis manos ambas macetas, y nada más y nada menos que la bola de helado que solamente había logrado dar un lengüetazo.

Miré el suelo, no se cual de los dos me causaba más pena, la arcilla en pedazos o la bola de helado a medio derretir por el caliente suelo de París.

Levanté la vista, dispuesta a despotricar contra aquello que había ocasionado justamente lo que había tratado de evitar.

Pero las palabras quedaron clavadas en mi garganta.

Frente a mí, se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos, que Malfoy...

El miraba el suelo con cierta indiferencia, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, no se lo veía ni un poco asombrado o apenado.

Fruncí el ceño molesta, ante la simple idea, de que aquel idiota, siguiera siendo aún más inmaduro que antes.

El me miró y simplemente alzó una ceja, esperando una reacción de mi parte.

Fue un minuto sumamente largo y silencioso.

Él, aparentemente incómodo por el silencio que había reinado, muy levemente incómodo, se podría decir, aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca, no diría, dispuesto a disculparse, pero me imagino que algo saldría de ella, para nada agradable, seguramente.

\- déjalo... - dije de malas maneras y levantando una de mis manos, apreté los puños y seguí adelante dejándolo atrás.

\- Granger... - llamó el con voz gruesa y rasposa

Mi cuerpo tembló con la simple mención de mi apellido, pero no me detuve a verlo, escuché sus largos pasos seguirme y detener mi camino con una de sus manos, tomándome de uno de mis brazos con delicadeza.

\- lo siento... Déjame compensártelo - dijo él, aún sin soltar mi brazo

Miré su mano y aquel agarre tan delicado, con tanta intensidad, que él pareció sentir escozor, soltó mi brazo inmediatamente y lo oí susurrar un "rayos" al mismo instante que revolvía sus cabellos platinado, que anteriormente se encontraban muy bien peinados.

\- ¿que quieres de mi Malfoy? - le pregunté mirándolo fijamente - vas todas las noches a la vinoteca de Elian, con tu fortuna, estoy segura que hay lugares mucho más lindos que aquella pequeña vinoteca a los cuales puedes ir, dejas jugosas propinas, me sigues y me haces tirar mis cosas a propósito...

\- no fue a propósito Granger, yo...

\- no me trates por idiota... – dije apuntándole la nariz, aquello me hizo ver, lo mucho que Malfoy había crecido, era muy alto y fornido, y prácticamente tuve que estirar mi brazo para que mi dedo casi rozara su nariz de forma poco educada y respetuosa.

Él miró mi dedo por unos segundos y sonrió levemente.

\- sigues siendo de pocas pulgas... - sonrió

\- ¿ahora me insultas? ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de perro? - pregunté mal humorada

\- hay muchos animales que tienen pulgas Granger, no sólo los perros... - bufé molesta con su respuesta y seguí mi camino

\- Granger... - volvió a llamar, pero esta vez si me detuve y volqué a verlo aún más molesta que la anterior vez

\- no pienso saciar tu curiosidad Malfoy, tu egoísta y morbosa curiosidad, eres un maldito engreído y un narcisista, así que vete por donde has venido y déjame tranquila.

\- tienes razón, soy un idiota, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo voy a ser, pero al menos... Déjame compensarte el helado... – dijo, tan fresco como una lechuga

\- ¿para que indagues en mi vida y poder preguntarme, que ha sido de mí en todo este tiempo? - pregunté molesta, el simplemente me miró serio, metió sus manos a los bolsillo y traía una pose realmente tranquila.

No pude evitar fijarme en él, en su pantalón jeans y su camisa blanca, vestía como un muggle y realmente le sentaba muy bien.

\- si tu no preguntas nada, yo tampoco preguntaré Granger... Es solo un helado, no le des más importancia de la que realmente tiene - respondió con una media sonrisa

Me mantuve callada unos segundo, pensando en lo irreal que aquello sonaba, Draco Malfoy, comprándome un helado... Draco Malfoy vestido de muggle, comprándome un helado.

\- bien... Voy a elegir mi helado, vas a pagar por él y me iré... - dije caminando en dirección contraria a mi departamento, volviendo a la misma dirección de la cual había venido momentos atrás, el asintió y sonrió

\- ¿vainilla verdad? - preguntó cómo quien no quiere nada

\- no te pases de listo Malfoy... - dije mal humorada sin detener mi camino

\- oh no Granger, no osaría quitarte ese lugar - respondió burlesco, con su caminar tranquilo y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, yo en cambio parecía un turbión daba 4 apresurados pasos, cuando el simplemente tenía que dar uno solo para alcanzarme.

...

...

...

No había sido mi intención seguirla, simplemente había salido del hotel con intención de ver el mercado de artesanía, cientos y cientos de puestos, con diferentes cosas creativas, siempre creativos los muggles, algo que había llegado a admirar en ellos, no poseían magia, pero sólo con imaginarlo y proponérselo, lograban cosas increíbles.

A lo lejos, la había visto, traía un vestido veraniego de color celeste y unas sandalias blancas, su rebelde cabello agarrado en un moño mal hecho, dando una hermosa visión de su blanco cuello.

La había observado por casi 30 minutos, su caminar lento, dándose el tiempo de ver cada uno de los puestos y lo que sus vendedores ofrecían, ella sonreía amable, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un suave color carmín, por las altas temperaturas, luego de tanto deambular, había comprado dos extraños jarrones y se disponía a irse del lugar.

Se detuvo en un puesto de helados, y de manera muy torpe, con ayuda de su pierna, logró apoyar su adquisición y con algo de dificultad pudo retirar el dinero para pagarle al señor que le vendía el helado.

Si, realmente debo admitir que soy un verdadero desgraciado, pero... ¿Cuando se me conoció de manera distinta?

Ella venía sumamente distraída, intentando no derrumbar sus jarrones, tomar su helado y caminar al mismo tiempo, lo único que tuve que hacer, fue pararme fijamente en su delante y esperar por el encuentro inminente.

Debía llamar su atención, fuera de aquella vinoteca donde solía verla por las noches.

Y es aquí que aparecía el Draco adolescente, aquel que llamaba su atención de las peores maneras, el enfermizo e insoportable Draco.

Nadie podía culparme.

Era una obsesión, algo que venía esperando de mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños, no entendía a que se referían los magos sangre pura, con la idea que tenían, de que los sangre sucias eran de bajo intelecto, sucios e ignorantes…

Granger no era nada de eso.

Era inteligente y yo solía sentarme detrás de ella en las aulas en Hogwarts, con la excusa de molestarla, pero la verdad era, que sus cabellos olían a vainilla y un toque dulce a miel.

Con los años, la presión se hizo mayor, se esperaba mucho de mí, querían que fuera el mejor alumno y desbancara a la sangre sucia, querían en mi un fiel creyente de los sangre pura, querían un sangre fría, un asesino, que sirviera a Voldemort de la mejor manera, como si fuera un caballo cochero y yo, de una manera extrañamente obsesiva, solo quería su aceptación, la aceptación de la sangre sucia, que me mirara sin odio, que me regalara sonrisas sin burlas.

Los años pasaron y lo único que podía ser, desde las sombras, era un soplón y un traidor a la causa de los míos, siempre y cuando fuera para mantenerla a ella protegida o al tanto de la situación, no porque yo fuera un héroe, como Potter, o un valiente, como Snape, ni si quiera un descerebrado, como Weasley, simplemente quería que ella estuviera bien, los demás de la orden, me valían una mierda y media.

¿Lo bueno de todo aquello? De no haber perdido aquel toque, aquel adolescente idiota que aún dormía en mi interior, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, había madurado un poco si, pero de vez en cuando el viejo Draco era necesario, y gracias a eso, mi plan funcionó, y a mi lado estaba Hermione Granger esperando por su helado, en una ostentosa heladería, una que por cierto ella de muy mala manera había aceptado entrar.

Como era de esperarse, ella prefería el señor ambulante, al cual anteriormente le había comprado, pero luego de caminar todo el mercado y no hallarlo, no le quedó de otra que aceptar mi oferta.

Pero allí estábamos, ella de brazos cruzados, ceño y labios fruncidos, y yo con una sonrisa galante pidiendo dos helados para la mesa a la hermosa joven que atendía la barra.

\- Granger, cambia esa cara, la gente va pensar que eres una novia celosa... - dije con intenciones de molestarla aun más

\- si Malfoy, es obvio que sería de lo más natural que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy terminen revolcándose como dos conejos, sería una explendida portada para el corazón de bruja - dijo de manera sarcástica esperando su helado, ya sentada en una de las mesas

\- dime Granger... ¿Que es lo que te molesta más? ¿Que haya roto tus jarrones o quedarte sin tu helado? - pregunté burlesco, con una media sonrisa al ver que ella se coloreaba de pura ira

\- tú... Tú y toda esta desfachatez de niño bueno... Parece que se te olvida que te conozco Malfoy y si mis instintos y mis recuerdos no me fallan, sé que tus intenciones conmigo no son buenas, se de las cosas que eres capaz y el que estés aquí, acosándome aún cuando sabes que me aborrece tu presencia, me da la seguridad, de que solo quieres hacerme pasar un mal rato ¿porqué? Por que simplemente eres y siempre serás un idiota con aires de grandeza, ¿Qué buscas al ir todas las noches a la vinoteca de Elian? No me impresiona las propinas que dejas, si me conocieras solo un poco, lo sabrías, me molesta tu presencia Malfoy, desde el momento que entras, hasta el momento que te vas, aquel no es sólo mi trabajo, es mi vida entera y tu simplemente estás estorbando… - dijo y calló por un momento al ver que nos dejaban nuestros respectivos helados sobre la mesa, una vez la mesera se fue ella volvió a hablar - si estoy aquí Malfoy, es para asegurarme que después de este altercado, no vuelvas a buscarme, ni a cruzarte por mi camino... Nunca más.

Me mantuve callado, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, Theo tenía razón, pensé con una media sonrisa, al parecer Granger era una más en el mundo mágico, que no estaba dispuesta a olvidar los años de amarguras, éramos escoria, y a los ojos de los héroes de guerra o aquellos que no llegaron a ensuciarse las manos para lograr su cometido, éramos simplemente basura, tome la cucharilla y tomé un poco de aquel helado sobre la mesa, solo la cantidad suficiente para endulzar el gusto amargo que habían provocado en mi boca aquellas palabras tan sinceras por parte de Granger, ¿podría culparla? Así era ella ¿no? Siempre en lo correcto, siempre perfecta sin ninguna falla.

\- te equivocas... - dije de manera seria - nunca me conociste Granger, ni tú a mi, ni yo a ti... No creas que por compartir un aula en Hogwarts puedas si quiera llegar a conocerme, porque si te contara, todas las cosas que he hecho, visto y dicho, no las creerías, por que el concepto que tienes de mí, es erróneo, no estoy aquí buscando joderte la vida o ir con el chisme a San Potter y a la comadreja de que encontré a su preciada rata de biblioteca, y no lo tomes como un insulto, es un simple adjetivo que te va bien o al menos te iba bien, hasta que te recluiste como un animalito asustadizo, el cual puedo asegurar nunca fuiste, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo Granger, simplemente creí que tu no entrarías en los estándares de una comunidad mágica corrompida por los perjuicios y errores del pasado, pensé que al estar recluida de ellos podrías simplemente ser una persona con una buena conversación, sin necesidad de traer viejos recuerdos o antiguas disputas, como pude leer en tu mentecita abierta, ¿un mortífagos y una heroina de guerra? Que absurdo... - dije para retirar algo de dinero muggle de mi bolsillo y dejarlo sobre la mesa

\- ¿que... que haces? - preguntó asombrada a lo cual yo simplemente sonreí

\- liberándote de un mal momento Granger... Que tengas un buen día - dije para levantarme de la mesa pero me detuve antes de alejarme – por cierto, el ir todas las noches a la vinoteca y dejar una buena cuantía de dinero como propina, solo lo hice para sacarte de tus casillas, quería ver cuanto tiempo más lograbas mantener aquella sonrisa falsa y mal practicada frente al espejo – dije para retirarme del local sin volver a mirarla

...

...

...

Me sentía una idiota, Malfoy no era santo de mi devoción, había sido un imbécil toda su vida, pero aquello no me daba el derecho de ser tan maleducada y poco empática.

La forma en como me sonrió y me miró antes de irse, había causado en mi un mal estar profundo, era una sensación de desasosiego, como si algo estuviera muy mal.

Nada de lo que él había dicho era mentira, forzaba mis sonrisas al trabajar y si durante mucho tiempo la practiqué frente a un espejo, para que se viera lo más natural posible.

No supe, si lo que hacía era correcto, tal vez me arrepentiría luego, pero era lo que mi corazón pedía en aquel momento. Me levanté de la mesa, y salí a pasos apresurados del local, en medio de los aglomerados muggles, pude ver una cabeza platinada que se alejaba con rapidez.

Me imaginaba la diferencia de sus largos pasos a los míos, intenté apresurar el paso, aún así sentía que el cada vez se alejaba más. Comencé a correr, si, a correr, que humillante, correr tras Malfoy, pero allí estaba yo, con el corazón en la mano, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, no podía permitir que él se fuera y yo quedara con aquella sensación de haber hecho algo de lo cual yo no era capaz.

Cuando alcancé su paso, lo tomé por la camisa haciéndolo tropezar, si no hubiera sido por él, ambos hubiéramos caído al suelo, pero allí estábamos, en una posición realmente rara, él se detuvo abriendo sus piernas y yo prácticamente estaba montada de su espalda, jalándolo por la camisa.

Aclaré mi garganta y me alejé de él lo conveniente, el me miró realmente sorprendido.

-Lo siento… - susurré mirando mis pies, como si fuera sumamente interesante

-Yo también lo siento… - dijo el dándome toda la razón

Ambos estábamos serios y nos mirábamos fijamente.

Quise preguntarle, ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Pero estaba sorprendida, él estaba siendo genuino, me miraba de aquella forma, sin burlas, ni medias sonrisas, creo que en fondo, ambos sabíamos el porqué pedíamos perdón, pero decidí que poco a poco descubriría el porqué de sus disculpas.

Estiré mi mano en su dirección y sonreí.

-Soy Hermione Jean Granger, vivo en París y trabajo de mesera en una vinoteca – dije esperando que el tomara mi mano

Él sonrió, con aquella sonrisa blanca y galante, como de aquellas que aparecen en las propagandas de cepillos dentales, ladeó la cabeza y me miró con un cierto brillo en los ojos, tomó mi mano, y sentí un leve descarga en la punta de los dedos, el me miró expectante y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar, estudiándome.

-Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, vivo en Londres y trabajo con empresas muggles – dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que aquello me sorprendería

-Interesante… - dije con una pequeña sonrisa, el le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros algo arrogante

-Me hacen ganar buen dinero… - susurró, jalando mi mano hacia él para tener mayor cercanía, como si se tratara de un secreto

-quién diría, el gran Draco Malfoy, ganando dinero a costillas de un par de muggles… - dije con una sonrisa, miré mi reloj, hoy no iría a trabajar, pero quería comprar nuevamente mis macetas, antes que los artesanos levantaran sus puestos y se fueran

-¿debes trabajar? – preguntó mirándome con curiosidad, aún sin soltar mi mano debo decir

\- en realidad… hoy es mi día libre – comenté, acomodandome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – lo del helado, fue un fiasco… - dije con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó con una sonrisa

-primero… que devuelvas mi mano – dije sintiendo mi rostro algo caliente, seguramente sonrojándome y aún más al sentir aquella mirada tan descarada, el me miraba fijamente y de manera intensa, aún con mi mano entre la suya, el simplemente se mantuvo ahí, por un par de largos segundos, solo observándome.

-si insistes… - dijo con una sonrisa, alejándose levemente de mí y metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos con tranquilidad – ese era el primer punto ¿y el segundo?

-cierto… ya que no pudiste compensarme lo del helado, te permitiré compensarme mis macetas artesanales… - dije con una sonrisa – claro si es que no se han marchado ya… - dije levemente preocupada mirando nuevamente mi reloj

\- con una condición… - dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos – vas a dejar que lleve tus raros jarrones hasta tu casa… ya sabes… podría cruzarse algún otro idiota y no voy a desperdiciar mi dinero – dijo con una media sonrisa

Lo pensé por unos momentos, ¿llevar a Malfoy a mi casa? Una casa que absolutamente nadie conocía, ni uno de mis amigos, ni uno solo…

-hecho… - respondí

No sabía porque lo había hecho y tenía ciertas dudas, pero en el fondo, me sentía muy tranquila, más tranquila que nunca.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Árboles Secos**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

Desperté con una sensación de desasosiego, con el corazón pesado, mis sábanas blancas estaban empapadas en sudor, un gusto amargo en la boca y el olor a… carne quemada impregnada en mis fosas nasales.

_Demonios…_

La habitación estaba en penumbras y la única luz que ingresaba por los ventanales, era la de la luna llena.

Volvía a soñar con mis padres, con los mortífagos y con la guerra.

Sentía pequeños espasmos, mi cuerpo temblaba, por el temor de que aquel sueño fuera real, había sido real, pero era pasado y era lo que mi mente no quería entender, al hacerme soñar aquello que yo más temía.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, con los pies descalzos, usando solamente una camiseta, hacía calor, demasiado. Una suave pero fresca brisa entró por la ventana, dándome aquella sensación reconfortante.

Aunque huyera de Londres, huyera de mi amigos y de mi pasado, no lograba alejar de mi, aquellos sueños tan tenebrosos, sueños rojos, donde los principales protagonistas eran aquellas máscaras de mortífagos, solía ver a mis padres muertos, aunque realmente nunca lo haya hecho, había llegado demasiado tarde y no habían cuerpos que velar.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta, me levanté y salí en dirección a la cocina, necesitaba un gran vaso de agua fresca.

En el reloj de la pared, marcaban las 2:00 am. No había dormido mucho en realidad, antes de comenzar a soñar.

Me serví un gran vaso de agua, y me dispuse a volver a mi habitación, me detuve a observar la pequeña mesita de la sala, donde habían quedado dos copas de vino y una botella a medio terminar.

Malfoy había sido lo suficientemente insistente en subir a mi departamento y yo había accedido.

Él entró, como si fuera amo y señor, al menos tuvo la delicadeza de no mirar mi departamento de forma despectiva. Había dejado las macetas sobre el largo mesón de mármol, que separaba la cocina de la sala y sin si quiera esperar una invitación, se acomodó en el sillón.

-lindo hogar… - dijo abriendo los brazos sobre el respaldar, realmente se veía en confianza, parecía que nuestro pequeño altercado hacía no más de una hora atrás, ya había sido dejado en el pasado con demasiada facilidad

-por favor… siéntete cómodo – dije rodando los ojos, mientras buscaba el lugar indicado donde guardar mis macetas

Pude oír su risa mal disimulada a mis espaldas.

-es en serio Granger… me agrada tu apartamento, solo se me hace extraño que no tengas una pila de libros – dijo realmente extrañado mirando a todos lados

-he dejado de leer…

-¿disculpa? – preguntó con voz aguda

-he dejado de leer libros de manera anticuada, tengo un ordenador, además… no leo libros mágicos… solo libros muggles, y todos ellos puedo descargarlos en mi ordenador – dije levantando los hombros restándole importancia, pero Malfoy seguía con aquella expresión de que estuviéramos hablando de algo absurdo

-pero… eres la rata de biblioteca… ¿ahora como te apodaré? – preguntó burlesco

-recuerdo que apodos no te faltaban en Hogwarts… - dije con una media sonrisa

Él sonrió levemente y asintió, algo avergonzado.

-Muchos de ellos ya no me gustan… nunca fueron contigo en realidad – dijo algo apenado, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar, mirando el techo con mucho interés, tal vez rehusando mi mirada – pero rata de biblioteca, eso realmente siempre fuiste, una muy insoportable debo decir…

-si, sé que tenías una grave obsesión conmigo – dije con algo de burla, pero a él, no pareció causarle mucha gracia, simplemente me miró con cierta seriedad y rareza – estoy bromeando Malfoy… - dije con una leve risa, el simplemente sonrió y asintió, más para el mismo al parecer

Había abierto una botella de vino y por extraño que parezca, nunca comentamos nuestros pasados, él no me habló sobre Harry o Ron, no me preguntó porque decidí irme, ni porque llevaba la vida que llevaba, tampoco le pregunté, como había sido su vida luego de la caída de Voldemort, o si su condena había sido muy difícil…

Simplemente nos dedicamos a hablar, por extraño e inverosímil que fuera, sobre los muggles, sobre sus negocios con los muggles, me había sorprendido al contarme que tenía un gran viñedo en España, justamente con los dos muggles que habían ido a la vinoteca de Elian y que tenían intenciones de expandir su negocio en las regiones de Francia, Italia y Portugal, era un vino nuevo, pero que Malfoy tenía la seguridad de que sería un éxito. Era uno de sus negocios que más había llamado mi atención.

Luego de tomar su copa de vino, se levantó de manera elegante y me miró unos segundos, sonrió galante.

-debo irme, espero verte antes de volver a Londres…

Me hubiera gustado decirle, que se quedara tal vez a cenar, pero creo que no era el momento, ni la ocasión, sería un poco apresurado de mi parte tal vez.

-bueno… ya sabes donde vivo – dije con una media sonrisa

El asintió y me miró por largos segundos, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero se mantuvo callado, su mirada era intensa, decía mucho y a la vez nada, con algo de incomodidad, lo acompañé a la puerta.

-que estés bien Granger… - dijo para darse media vuelta e irse

-que estés bien… Malfoy – susurré, él ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, así que dudaba que hubiera escuchado

Alcé las copas de vino, en media madrugada, en aquel momento me había dado pereza y aquella copa de vino me había causado sueño, dormí más temprano de lo normal.

No entendía el motivo de Malfoy para querer acercarse, al menos sin querer algo a cambio. El Draco Malfoy que solía conocer en Hogwarts, jamás se acercaría a alguien, sin tener dobles intenciones.

Pero el parecía sincero, se le veía un cierto brillo en su mirada, al hablar de sus negocios con los muggles, en especial sobre su viñedo, parecía realmente amar lo que hacía, en parte, lo envidiaba por ello. No recordaba haber hecho algo con amor en mucho tiempo.

Mi vida laboral y personal no era en lo más mínimo, lo que había soñado, había soñado muchas cosas de joven, había tenido altas aspiraciones.

Trabajaba de mesera, no era un mal trabajo, pero no era lo que siempre había soñado, había tenido muchos amigos de adolescente, hoy en día no tenía ni uno, me había vuelto una mujer sumamente solitaria, pero todo aquello lo había decidido yo y solo yo.

Nunca me había recuperado, del trauma de haber perdido a mis padres de manera tan brutal, en el fondo, culpaba a la orden, sabía que era la salida fácil, odiar a otras personas por errores y decisiones mías, pero no podía evitarlo.

La orden me había dicho que la casa y el pueblo donde mis padres residían, era de lo más seguro para ellos, y les había creído, había ido a salvarlos, sin la ayuda de nadie, había llevado una golpiza y un coctel de maldiciones y me había salvado la vida un mortífago.

Entonces, cuando volví junto a la orden pensé, ¿Qué hacían ellos por mí? Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, habían motivos mayores y más importantes, no podían disponer y sacrificar un grupo de magos y brujas, solo por el bienestar de mis padres y el mío, yo sabía que al participar de la guerra era un precio que tendría que pagar, pero, los puse en riesgo y también a mi misma por ellos, ¿por qué no podían hacerlo por mi?

Después de recuperarme, decidí, que ayudaría a Harry y me iría lejos, no quería estar junto a personas que no pudieron ayudarme a salvar a las personas más importantes en el mundo, para mi.

Lo irónico de todo aquello, es que un mortífago, un puto y desgraciado mortífago, había intentado hacer por mí, solo un poco, de aquello que la orden debería haber hecho.

Nunca sabría su nombre, nunca tendría la oportunidad de agradecerle, por haber salvado mi vida, por haber intentado avisar a la orden, lo que tenían planeado para mis padres.

Con este pensamiento y teniendo en mente aquella máscara que me abandonaba a mi suerte en aquel bosque de árboles secos, volví a dormir, pero esta vez, no volví a soñar con mis padres y mortífagos, caí en sueño profundo, con una última imagen de la sonrisa galante de _Malfoy. _

…

…

…

Ver a Granger de aquella manera, tan poco apasionada con su vida y sus sueños, había causado en mí una cierta decepción.

Después de aquellos años, de no saber absolutamente nada de su vida, realmente imaginaba, que ella era una de aquellas mujeres que ocupaban un alto puesto en algún ministerio de magia, o que estaba reclusa inventando o investigando grandes cosas.

Ni en mis más locos sueños, imaginaba que Granger sería una mesera en París, trabajando como una muggle.

Realmente aquello no me molestaría tanto, si no hubiera visto en su rostro, la propia decepción, sus ojos sin vida y sin aquella característica pasión que ella tenía anteriormente.

Aún la recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, su cabello era un nido de pájaros, su nariz infantil apuntaba siempre el techo de Hogwarts, y aún podía escuchar su vocecita cantarina y sabelotodo, diciéndole a otra bruja, que el techo del comedor de Hogwarts estaba encantado, que lo había leído en el libro, "la historia de Hogwarts" y que lo había hecho no se cuantas veces.

No pude evitar dar una media sonrisa, pero esta se me borró al instante al recordar que ahora ella, leía desde un ordenador y que sólo leía libros muggle.

Casi había rodado los ojos…

No que tuviera algo en contra, la literatura muggle también me había arrastrado y emocionado con algunos libros y obras. Pero Granger no era y jamás sería una simple muggle, por mucho que se esforzara en serlo. Ella era una bruja, la mejor…

Una brillante idea surgió en mi mente, aquello me hizo dejar el frío balcón de mi cuarto de hotel e ingresar con rapidez hasta mi escritorio, saqué un pergamino y una pluma.

Anoté rápidas palabras en aquel pedazo de pergamino, sin perder un solo segundo me dirigí a la jaula donde tenía una ave negra, con bastante cuidado la amarré en una de sus patas y la dejé volar con aquel mensaje, que según yo, era simplemente brillante.

Verla nuevamente, había causado grandes estragos en mi cabeza ya algo dañada, aquella obsesión, la cual yo creía superada, había vuelto arrasando con todo.

Había recordado, lo mucho que la había admirado y odiado toda mi vida, e imaginaba que cierta admiración que sentía, me había llevado a hacer, todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Tal vez en algún momento, creí que lo hacía por mí mismo, que era una forma de sentir menos culpa y aliviar mi conciencia, todas la veces que mentí a los míos, las veces que les hice llegar a la orden información confidencial o que estuve involucrado de pies a cabeza, realmente llegué a pensar, que lo hacía por mi propio beneficio…

Hasta que llegó el momento, hasta que los mortífagos cayeron, Voldemort murió y comenzaron los juicios.

Me había negado rotundamente en utilizar esas informaciones en mi beneficio, me avergonzaba que todos me miraran y supieran las causas de mis obsesiones.

Olvidé un pequeño detalle, pequeño pero muy importante…

Me habían obligado a beber veritaserum al entrar enmanillado a la sala de confesiones.

Canté cómo un canario…

Aún recuerdo la mirada de los autores y para mí mayor vergüenza, San Potter no se perdía una sola confesión, de los mortífagos.

Su mirada de incredulidad era cada vez más difícil de esconder, es que realmente había perdido la cuenta, de cuantas veces la había nombrado a _ella. _

_-Malfoy ¿nos escuchas? Mientras más te niegues a responder, más te dolerá… - dijo un auror con una media sonrisa_

_Había contado a cuatro aurores, dos hacían anotación, otros dos realizaban las preguntas y claro, el idiota de San Potter, sentado en una esquina. _

_La habitación era algo oscura, de color gris, solo había una mesa y un par de sillas. Seguramente pensando que algunas confesiones durarían horas. _

_-revisamos tu varita Malfoy, para nuestro asombro, nunca usaste la maldición mortal, hasta donde sabemos, todos y cada uno de los mortífagos eran puestos a prueba ¿Cómo es posible que tu hayas logrado, no utilizar la maldición mortal ni una sola vez? _

_-porque usualmente mi padre hacía el trabajo sucio por mí, y porque sé cómo manejar a un grupo de mortífagos sedientos por sangre… - respondí automáticamente con la cabeza levemente agachada_

_-entiendo… - dijo mirándome fijamente-si bien no usaste ningún avada, tienes un coctel de maldiciones, cruciatus, imperius y varias de la lista negra… ¿algún motivo para no matar a nadie?_

_Me mantuve callado, con una sensación amarga en la boca y sentí un apretón en el pecho como si me ahogara. _

_-varios… - dije entre dientes_

_-¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó con aburrimiento_

_-no soy un maldito asesino, intenté no serlo, tal vez no soy un santo, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que nunca maté a nadie… _

_-te pregunté tus motivos para no asesinar a nadie Malfoy, dudo mucho que una consciencia limpia sea todo lo que tengas para mi ¿Por qué decidiste no matar a nadie?_

_Nuevamente aquella sensación, sentía que me ahogaba, que mientras más me resistía a la verdadera respuesta más dolía, era como si colocarán ladrillos sobre mi pecho… _

_-lo hice por… para que… _

_-vamos Malfoy, dilo… - dijo uno de los aurores perdiendo la paciencia_

_-lo hice por _ella… _\- dije mirando rápidamente a Potter, fue una cuestión de segundos, pero los aurores fueron capaces de captarlo – yo… cada vez que veía a un sangre sucia… me recordaba a ella. _

_-¿quién es ella? – preguntó uno de ellos ahora con algo de curiosidad_

_-Hermione Granger – dije, logrando que todos ellos me miraran absortos en especial el imbécil de Potter_

_-¿tenías un romance con Hermione Granger? – preguntó uno de ellos aún sorprendido_

_No pude evitar dar una media sonrisa… sería hermoso poder mentir en estos momentos, solo para verle la cara de imbécil a Potter. _

_-no – dije serio_

_-¿alguna vez informaste a la orden, sobre ataques de mortífagos? – preguntó Potter con rapidez, recibiendo una mirada de reprensión de uno de los aurores, me miraba con astucia, como si estuviera a punto de descubrir, quien era su fiel informante. _

_-responde a la pregunta de Potter, Malfoy_

_-si – dije frunciendo el ceño_

_-¿Cuántas veces? _

_-muchas, no llevo la cuenta_

_-¿eras el único informante de la orden? _

_-no lo sé – dije para masajearme la frente – pero Nott hijo me ayudó un par de veces_

_-¿Qué más hiciste por la orden?_

_Suspiré con cansancio, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de responder. _

_-no hice nada por la orden – respondí y ellos se miraron entre ellos_

_-¿Qué más hiciste por Hermione Granger? – preguntaron con astucia_

_-todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida, a ella y a los que amaba, incluso a los que no, solo porque ella no es capaz de aceptar la injusticia, ya sabes… toda esa mierda… ¿me regalan un cigarrillo? – pregunté con rapidez, sentía que mis manos me temblaban de nervios y la vergüenza no ayudaba ni un poco_

_-cuando dices, mantener con vida, a los que ella amaba… ¿tú avisaste, sobre el ataque a la casa de sus padres? – preguntó Potter nuevamente, pero está vez nadie lo detuvo, me miraron fijamente esperando una respuesta_

_Incluso los aurores que deberían estar pendientes de sus anotaciones, me miraban tan fijamente que pensé que en cualquier momento me atravesaría un rayo. _

_-si_

_-¿estuviste allí esa noche? – preguntó uno de los aurores_

_-si_

_-cuéntanos cómo fue_

_Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspiré profundo, solo de recordar el olor a carne quemada, me causaba náuseas y ganas de salir corriendo, pero ¿acaso tenía más opciones? _

_-llegué tarde esa noche, en realidad, ni siquiera estaba asignado a esa misión, lo descubrí demasiado tarde gracias a Theo… el vino a mi porque… porque… sabía de mi obsesión por Granger – dije sintiéndome enfermo, una cosa era admitirlo para mí, otra muy distinta era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, veía las plumas de los aurores agitarse con rapidez y me imaginaba un gigante OBSESIÓN POR HERMIONE GRANGER, escrito y publicado, aquello me quitaría el sueño, de eso estaba seguro– alcancé a enviar una nota a la orden, esperando que ellos pudieran hacer algo – dije para mirar a Potter, quien se había vuelto minúsculo en aquella silla – cuando llegué, ya habían torturado a sus padres, les arrancaron los ojos y la lengua, antes de quemarlos vivos, el olor a carne quemada era insoportable pero más insoportable aún, fue verla llegar… sola… - escupí con rabia, aún mirándolo, mi relato, era para él, si yo no dormía con aquellos recuerdos, él tampoco lo haría, le había dado todo a mi alcance a aquel imbécil y me había fallado. _

_-vi como la golpeaban, insultaban y maldecían, sin poder mover un solo dedo, los mortífagos asignados a este caso, eran sanguinarios, pero una tropa de idiotas sin cerebro y menos mal, ni uno de ellos tenían antecedentes de violaciones contra las sangre sucias, si no, su destino pudo haber sido mucho peor, no fue difícil aturdirlos y lanzarle un obliviate, para que olvidaran la aparición de Granger y la mía… la llevé a un lugar seguro, al menos el único que se venía a mi mente en esos momentos, no podía hacer más nada por ella ¿entienden? – pregunté con desespero, pero aquella afirmación era más para mí mismo, que para aquellos idiotas - Tuve que dejarla, al borde del colapso, al borde de una muerte, tuve que darle la espalda e irme, no había logrado absolutamente nada a favor de sus padres y por mi insensatez, de creer que la orden haría algo, ella también casi muere en el proceso… - dije negando con la cabeza – como es que ella logró salir de aquel bosque, es totalmente desconocido para mí. _

_-¿la señorita Granger, sabe de todo lo que has hecho por ella? – preguntó uno de los aurores, quien había detenido su labor de anotar, mirándome fijamente con algo de pesar en su mirada_

_-por supuesto que no, y les agradecería que se mantuviera en secreto, muchas gracias – respondí con mal humor_

_-sabes Malfoy, terminaste siendo toda una caja de sorpresas, el efecto del veritaserum está por acabar y lamentablemente, no tenemos más para seguir con esto, pero te aseguro que mañana por la mañana seguirá el interrogatorio… - comentó uno de los aurores_

_-¿sabes donde esta Hermione? – volvió a preguntar Potter_

_-no ¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo? – respondí ya con más fluidez, sintiendo como el efecto del veritaserum se desvanecía – ¿no son ustedes, sus amigos y sus eternos protectores?_

_-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con ella? – preguntó él, cómo si fuera un auror a más, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, claro, era el maldito Harry Potter, héroe de guerra, se había ganado el derecho de preguntar lo que quisiera, y por la cara de los aurores esperaban realmente una respuesta, pero… _

_El efecto ya había pasado. _

_-vete a la mierda Potter… - dije con una sonrisa_

_-lo haré Malfoy, mañana tu interrogatorio continúa y aquí estaré, para sacar todas mis dudas a limpio. _

_Aquellas palabras me cayeron pesado pero, la peor parte ya había pasado, nada de lo que Potter me preguntara, podría ponerme en mayor evidencia. _

_Claro que fue un error pensar eso, me habían hecho repetir mil y un veces que no tenía nada en contra de los sangre sucias y no creía en la limpieza de la sangre, me hicieron hablar de cómo cuidaba su espalda de Granger y de los de la orden, sin obtener nada a cambio. _

_Lo peor fue cuando me llamaron, amante de los muggles, bien guardadito me lo tenía. Según ellos. _

No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de como me habían investigado hasta el cansancio y sin querer, había arrastrado a Theo conmigo.

Claro que él, al verse involucrado, cooperó mucho más, incluso podría jurar que no había necesidad de veritaserum para que el hablara hasta por los codos, a modo de venganza diría yo.

Claro que salimos muy bien parados, nos juzgaron por delitos menores y tuvimos que hacer algunos aportes y donaciones a los magos y muggles perjudicados con la guerra.

Aun así, Theo fue muy comedido, al contar sobre mi obsesión desde épocas de la escuela, como había recibido castigos y torturas por parte del lord tenebroso, por no haber podido cumplir una misión, o por haber fallado sorpresivamente, solo para que la orden tuviera una oportunidad, para que ella tuviera la oportunidad.

Había visto a Potter un par de veces en el transcurso de los años, nuestro trato había comenzado a mejorar, incluso tuve la confianza de pedirle que mantuviera en secreto todo aquello que había escuchado junto a los aurores, para mí sorpresa, el aceptó.

Aún que era de conocimiento de mucha gente del ministerio, ya que Potter testificó a mi favor y tuvo que decir el porqué de su posición.

No quería que ella me viera como un enfermo o un acosador, jamás hice el menor intento de acercarme a ella, salvo ahora y cuando tuve la oportunidad de salvarle el pellejo.

Y esperaba que así se mantuviera…

…

…

…

El día había sido largo, y la noche aún más, por extraño que pareciera, había esperado toda la noche, por la entrada galante de Malfoy a la vinoteca.

Pero él nunca llegó.

Era extraño, no había dado paz en días y ahora que yo le daba luz verde para… para… bueno para conocernos, él desaparecía.

Me quité los zapatos con cansancio, eran pasadas la media noche, me arrastré a uno de los sillones cercanos y me recosté con claras intenciones de quedarme dormida.

Pero aquel vultuoso paquete, muy bien envuelto sobre mi mesita de sala llamó mi atención.

Abrí los ojos y lo observé, había una carta sobre él y no demoré en tomarla.

_Querido ratón de biblioteca. _

_¿Me extrañaste? Puedo asegurar que si. Lamentablemente tuve una urgencia en Londres y debo volver lo antes posible. _

_Me tomé la libertad de dejarte un pequeño obsequio sobre tu mesa de la sala, ¿Cómo lo hice? Sencillo, usé el encantamiento Alohomora, ya sabes, los beneficios de ser un mago. No te preocupes que no toqué absolutamente nada, ni siquiera tu ropa interior que está guardada en el segundo cajón de tu cómoda. _

_Este obsequio es de la biblioteca personal de los Malfoy, espero que con él, puedas recordar los buenos momentos vividos, todos nos debemos segundas oportunidades Granger. _

_Diría siempre tuyo, pero sería impropio y cursi._

_Así que, espero verte pronto. _

_Malfoy. _

No pude evitar sonreír, y miré el paquete, que aún estaba muy bien envuelto, lo tomé entre mis manos, era pesado, lo puse sobre mi regazo y comencé a abrirlo.

Me sorprendí y no pude evitar acariciar la tapa de aquel viejo libro.

La primera edición de la Historia de Hogwarts.

Era simplemente increíble…

Lo abrí y pude sentir el olor de sus páginas viejas.

En la primera página había una dedicatoria, con una hermosa caligrafía.

_Para Hermione Jean Granger_

_Que este obsequio te recuerde los buenos años vividos y que tus pasos te lleven a casa algún día. _

_Con cariño Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

Con muchísima delicadeza, pasé las páginas de aquel viejo libro, sentía mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, y el olor a pergamino, a guardado y a biblioteca, me tele transportó a otros años, años de Hogwarts, años de sueños.

Jamás había recibido un regalo, tan preciado, mi pregunta era…

¿Qué tanto me conocía Malfoy? ¿Y porqué me conocía de tal manera que supo exactamente qué regalarme?

No recordaba haber tenido alguna vez, alguna conversación civilizada con él y si me ponía a pensar, yo no lo conocía, nunca me había detenido lo suficiente en observarlo como para saber o conocer, más allá de que era un busca problemas y un cobarde, mi pregunta era, ¿cómo me conocía?

Había vuelto a Londres…

No sabía que pensar de ello, no me disgustaba, pero tampoco me agradaba la idea…

Me hubiera gustado agradecerle, pero no tenía su número, su email… había dejado de usar hace mucho las notas vía búho, así que simplemente esperaría por su regreso.

.

.


End file.
